1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for recognizing an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile devices, consuming a small amount of power in a standby mode and performing various conflicting smart functions in the standby mode are necessities. Accordingly, in the standby mode, a minimum number of sensors and components may be intermittently woken up and perform a function, and a display or a camera module consuming a large amount of power may not be used. Therefore, a general smart function in the standby mode may be limited to use a simple acceleration sensor.